


Dear Hearts and Gentle People

by elmstreetkid



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen, One Big Happy Family, Parenthood, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmstreetkid/pseuds/elmstreetkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble on the idea of Cait and parenthood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Hearts and Gentle People

Cait was no stranger to fear. She felt fear as a child, a teen. She felt fear before every match at the Combat Zone. But when the love of her life, Ms. 111, dropped the news on her, that she would be a step-mother, that was a new fear altogether. It wasn't that Cait liked kids, she just loved her darling even more and figured any spawn of hers would be as sweet as her. And with that, came an entirely new form of anxiety. 

"You sure you want me in the lil' tot's life? Darlin', you know how my parents were. What if I fuck up as bad as them? Ruin your boy? You're positive you want me to know him?" But she assures Cait, kisses her cheek and tells her that Shaun will love her to bits.  

The tyke was a ball of energy when he met Cait, bouncing on the worn rubber soles of his shoes, running his mouth a hundred miles a minute. His mother put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Shaun, this is Cait. She and I are in love. I'm so glad that you two can finally meet each other."

His eyes are wide and the same color as hers, his nose a button and his smile toothy. He's a doll.

"Wow! You're Cait! Mom told me so much about you! She said you were tough, but I think she was lying because you look super tough! You look as tough as Grognak the Barbarian! You must have the biggest muscles in the world! Oh, do you like comic books? We should read some together! I think you'd like Grognak." He's beaming up at Cait with unfiltered adoration and she falls in love instantly. Throwing back her shoulders and putting on her fiercest smirk, she responds to her new son.

"That's right! I used to be a fighter before I met your mum, you know. Fought all kinds of raiders as tough as Grognak, and beat all of 'em."

Shaun became inseparable from "Mama Cait" soon after. At any moment he'd be at her side, describing an epic battle between superheroes from his comic books, bringing her hubflowers that he picked himself, getting her to dance to the radio with him. He took to her like a mirelurk to water and she returned the feeling, proving her own fears wrong. 

One night, while his mother and Preston are off on Minutemen business, Shaun wakes Cait up in the middle of the night. 

"Mama? Mama Cait, I had a bad dream. I think there's a monster in my closet."

Ms. 111 comes back the next morning to find Shaun sleeping like a baby with Cait asleep in the armchair next to his bed, a baseball bat sitting in her lap. 


End file.
